Love Her, Not Me
by Burnsides-Girl
Summary: Jasper has been having more than brotherly love for Bella and Bella feels the same, but she is scared to hurt Alice. What happens when they are left alone during a vampire retreat? AV/AU VERY OOC Post Breaking Dawn. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! M for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N****

**HEY! This is a short one-shot that I thought up a few days ago. I thought I would just throw it out here. It is very short; it is a Bella x Jasper story. **

**Summary: Jasper has been having feelings for Bella and Bella feels the same. What bout Alice and Edward? What happens when they are left alone during a vampire retreat? AV/AU OOC Post Breaking Dawn.**

**Love Her, Not Me**

**Vv~~~~**vv**~~~~vV**

_**Bella Cullen:**_

Edward pulled up to the large field a few miles from the Cullen Mansion, our home. It had been ten years since I was changed and Edward and I could not be happier. Our lives were simple and comfortable. Everything had been moving perfectly normal and I really thought we were all sunshine and rainbows. I am content.

Being a vampire had really sealed the deal for me and I knew this was what I wanted, but I had no idea how much responsibility came along with this mythological title.

The emotions around our family had been spiked lately and Edward left me in the dark, again. He said it was nothing for me to worry about, but I knew something was off and not just his behavior, but everyone's seemed to be on the edge as well.

We walked down the rocky path and through the lush forest. We headed towards where our family was having a retreat for all vampires in the area and visiting ones from out of the country. Carlisle thought it would be a great way for the Vampire world to start associating themselves with others. Carlisle wanted to introduce mixed living into our world, just as i had been brought into the family; he wanted to see if others would be willing to do the same.

I was very excited to meet more of our kind and Carlisle had said that many of them would be impressed with my gifts. Edward was wary about this because he did not want his 'perfect little Isabella' to be poked and probed. I had to agree with him on that one, I was not in the mood to be debriefed by hundreds of other vampires, who are only looking for a science experiment.

As we came to the clearing, we saw literally hundreds of vampires, some that looked unfamiliar and then some that I had met before.

I looked through the crowd searching for my best friend, the one who had become closer to me than any of the other Cullen's. Through the hundreds of frigidly beautiful statues, I noticed him in a mere two seconds.

Jasper. He was speaking to a tall male vampire with black, short hair and red eyes, and his mate a small woman who was shorter than I was and had pale blond hair. I had heard their names before from stories; these two must be Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's old war buddies. I had heard many interesting stories about them getting into a lot of trouble down south, but being the crazy asses they are, they got out of it all without letting anyone discover their little secret.

I had also been told Jasper's story about the Southern Vampire Wars. The idea of Jasper fighting blood lusted newborn vampires always scared the crap out of me, but that had been his life before now and he was a different person.

I had noticed Alice was not with him, but then again he had not been by her side for a few months now and I was beginning to get worried. They had been together for almost over 70 years now, but things had begun to change for them.

Jasper looked up at me and smiled at me, when he looked over at Edward he grimaced and looked away quickly.

"I thought I talked to him about this shit…" Edward muttered under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised by his language and confused about what he may be referring too.

While we had become closer, I had noticed Jasper's few advances, but they were still present. Jasper had approached me and told me he had begun to feel more than friendship, I told him to go back to his wife and keep his mouth shut. I could never hurt Alice that way, she being my best friend, and Edward would kill him.

Even if I may have felt the same way, I had to make sure that no one ever found out. The outcome would be disastrous. Jasper being an empath was not helping my situation, but I have had my shield up while we are together. I only hope my eyes have not given away my true feelings and that i have been hiding things as well as i have been hoping.

Had Edward spoken to Jasper about slight turn in our friendship? Panic started creeping through my system and I began to silently freak out. From Edward had just mentioned it would seem that Edward already knew and had tried to do something about it.

"Nothing, love. Go and get acquainted, I'll see you in a little bit." He said and kissed my forehead. I watched him walk away, faster than human pace but still slow for a vampire.

Rosalie and Emmett came over to me and hugged me. "So little sis, how's it going in Edward land? Anything interesting happening?" Emmett asked curiously. It seemed as though everyone knew something I didn't.

"Edward has just been acting his same loving and attached self, nothing more." Rosalie scoffed at my words and said something like 'ass whole' under her breath.

"Maybe you should talk to him, you know get him to give you a little space because you look like you could use some you time." She said…_nicely, _almost discerningly_. _

"Um, yeah maybe I will." Even after ten years she had barely began to warm up to me. I do understand her jealousy now, but honestly, I do not know why she thinks I could ever take away her attention.

"Oh Bells, Jasper wanted to talk to you." Emmett said.

_Of fuck…_

"Thanks." I choke out and moved swiftly over to where Jasper was standing talking to Garrett, Peter, and Carlisle. They were deep in their conversation, but when I show up, they all smile warmly at me.

"It is wonderful to see you again Miss Bella." Garrett said charmingly.

If I could blush, I would be, every time Garrett called me 'Miss' it made my stomach to a flip. Just the way his words always sounded so proper and courteous, I am very happy he is a friend of this family. I had always admired him grace and kindness. Kate was a very lucky vampire to be mated to this handsome man.

Jasper looked at me with a fire in his eyes and smiled that sexy little smirk that made me wet in a millisecond, damn he was good. Alice must hate me. I hate me, this is so wrong to feel this way about your best friend's husband. So wrong! Very wrong! I am so dead…

"Bella could we talk, alone please." He said politely as to not arouse suspicions. I smiled and nodded kindly, but my insides were lighting on fire with his every word.

He pulled me away from his small group and dragged me into the woods surrounding the retreat area. He picked me up once we were covered by the trees and took off running quickly threw the beautiful forest. We came to a small meadow about twenty minutes later. He set me down on the ground and laid down next to me on the lush grass.

He turned to me as the sun peaked through the trees and made his diamond skin sparkled along with his gorgeous golden locks. This whole scene belonged in a fairytale storybook some place where little girls could pick it up and dream about this wonderful angel lying next to me. I could feel his desire roll off him as I started to shimmer in the light as well.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He said as he moved a few loose pieces of my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek affectionately.

He always knew how to make me feel so amazing and happy. I never felt like this with Edward, I always felt guarded and confined. Jasper is a completely different story. He made me feel light and content. And so goddamn happy! Why couldn't this be Edward, I am supposed to be Edward's mate!

He pulled me into his side as he slowly stroked his fingers through my long mahogany tresses. "God I never want to leave this place."

"Why _are_ we here Jasper?" I asked nervously.

"I wanted to be alone with you, is that so wrong darlin'?" He said as he trailed loving kissed on the top of my head down to my neck. He must have felt my growing affections for him over last few weeks, or he would never be so forward. Damn! I must have let my shield down by accident! Idiot!

He rolled over me so that he was hovering above me. He kept me in his iron tight grip and he ghosted one of his hands down my side to where my shirt met my pants. He started at me intently, looking for my answer. I so badly wanted my answer to be yes, but there was no way. My answer had to be no!

"Jasper, don't." I said nervously. My fear and panic coming forward in my mind.

"Why Bella? We are all alone. No Alice, no Edward, no one to stop me from touching you the way I have been dying too. Who is going to catch us? I know how you feel about me Bella, not even the most powerful shield could block the truth from me. I can feel you Bella, I have always been able to feel you." He said as he tried to kiss my lips but I continued to struggle.

"Please Jasper, you can't do this to me! You have to be with Alice! Don't do this!"

"This is what we both want Bella. I could destroy Edward and then we could be together. He doesn't even have to die. I will leave him if that's what you want, but we could run away together. I could take you with me to Texas and we could be happy. Don't you want to be happy Bella? With me?" He asked compellingly. He is trying so hard, but this cannot happen to us. This is wrong! I am not his and he is not mine!

"Jasper I can't be with you. Edward and I are meant to be together, you love Alice! I know you do Jasper! I want to be happy, but Jasper I can't hurt Alice for my happiness, I couldn't do that to her! You can't either!" I tried to convince him of the truth and yet I knew it was futile.

I tried to push him off me, but I failed. I wasn't stronger than he was and I knew it, but he did try to make me think I could get away a few times. It was pointless but I continued to fight him.

I was sick of being pushed down by Edward and now by Jasper. I rolled us over and shoved him into the ground. He winced but smirked at me! The lust rolling off him was starting to get to me, I had to get control of this and fast.

Ugh! Dammit! This is where he wanted me. He thrusted his hips into my center and I felt the very undeniable bulge hit my core. Fuck, he's going to kill me!

"Come on sugar you want me, just admit it! You want this! Come on Bella take me! Do it like you have always wanted to, I won't stop you!" He urged me on.

Fuck! Why is he doing this to me? Why does he want me? He is supposed to be with Alice, my best friend. She would kill me if she ever saw this. My shield has been up for a while now and she has been frustrated from not being able to see me, but I know she would not like to see this!

"Bella…" He moaned as he thrusted up again. It felt as though he had gotten harder underneath me. How I am not even sure!

"You do this to me Bella; you make me do crazy things. I have fallen in love with you. I love you Bella Cullen. There is no way I'm going back now. I am in too deep to back out. Bella I know you love me! Admit it to me, please!" He said.

Oh for the love of all that is holy! How can he say that! Of all things, he has to say he loves me! Of fucking course!

The love and lust coming off him made me whimper. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to manipulate me. I wanted to so much, but the look on my best friends face would be burnt in my memory for all of eternity if I did this.

"You love Alice! You have to! Please, you have to, Jasper! You cannot do this to her!" I pleaded aimlessly.

I knew I would never get through to him, but all I could do was beg him to love her. This fight, I knew I would only end in tears, the tears that could never be shed. He flipped us over so that I was underneath him again. I felt so vulnerable under him, as if he could control me this way. I felt defeated.

"I haven't loved Alice in a long time Bella because I have been waiting for you. I will never love anyone the way I love you, I found what I've been looking for and I found it in you. Do not take away this small bit of happiness from me! I have been trying very hard not to hurt poor Edward every time he touches you or when I feel his lust for you. You are supposed to be my mate and not his! You have to feel this, you must! Don't lie to me Isabella." He said sternly. God he is so sexy when he tells me what to do…fuck!

"Jasper I can't feel this for you, you know that! I cannot! I will not! It's wrong, so fucking wrong!" I yelled in his face. I was throwing his words of love out the window and right back at him. I'm horrible...

"You can lie all you want darlin' because I'm not going to give up. I can smell you Isabella, and I know you want me just as I want you. Don't deny it." He whispered into my neck.

He was slowly licking my skin, leaving a burning fire in his wake. God the things he could do to me! Jasper is a very talented man, but this whole image would never be fixed. I could not understand why he was doing this to me!

"You are mine Isabella! You belong to me! Edward cannot deny it anymore, he knows you do not love him the way you once did. He can read my mind and see all the things I want to do with _his _mate! He is sick of it! I don't blame him of course; if I had to be him, I would have tried to kill me already. He isn't man enough for you Bella and you know it!"

What! No! This can't be happening to me! Edward. My Edward knows everything! I can't believe he wouldn't fight for me! The idea of Edward reading Jasper's lust filled mind is deafening! I cannot believe I let my life go up in flames! My mate doesn't love me enough to do anything! He doesn't want me, again...

"You're lying! He loves me!" I yell at Jasper, but he is just smirking at me! NO!

"Why would I lie to you my sweet, I would never hurt you, but he already has. I am just telling you the truth! I want you to know that you can have everything with me; all you have to do is agree and walk away from Edward. I am waiting here with open arms my dearest; I want you to choose me." He says honestly.

"How can you make me choose something like this?" I asked angrily.

"It's the only way my love, you need to know your options, but I want you to be mine. If Edward can't fight for you then why would you want him anyways? He isn't right for you Bella. I am. I love you darlin', so much." His eyes are sparkling and my breaths are coming out in short huffs.

The love he is sending me makes my dead heart soar. My eyes prickle with unshed tears. He kisses me cheeks and looks into my eyes. He is asking for permission this time, not wanting to violate me. I nod. I want to know what it could feel like.

His lips descend to mine, slowly. When his stone lips reach mine, I let out a sigh of glee. His lips on mine are more than I could ever imagine. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip, asking for access. I part my lips, and am met with his honey sweet, tasting tongue. I moan at the contact and throw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He pulls away slightly and looks down at me with black eyes.

"I told you, you can't lie to me. I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Jasper." As the last word, leave my lips, his are on mine again.

Heaven that is the last thing I will ever feel with this man around me.

**Vv~~~~*****~~~~vV**

**A/N: **

**I hope you liked it! I know I didn't put a lemon in here, but I didn't feel the need. If you guys liked it send me a review! If you want me to continue it, tell me! I am willing! I love you guys, thanks for all the support so far! REVIEW! **


	2. Author's Note!

****AUTHORS NOTE****

Hey everyone!

Thank you for all the reviews! I have been trying to respond to all of them! I never expected anyone to want this to continue, so I'm going to need a little help! SO guys send me ideas!

Do you want it to continue right from where we left off? Or would you like the story form the beginning? Do you want someone to interrupt them? I was thinking about someone unexpected show up…what do you guys think?

I have been thinking about lemons and I am sure that everyone wants them, but I'm not sure that their relationship is ready for that yet…

Let me know as soon as possible and ill try to get a layout written! I may not be able to get anything going for a while. I've been working on my new multi chapter fic "Where's The Excitement". It's really good, and if you haven't looked at it yet, you better go check it out! Even before I start this story I still have to finish "Lost in Time", which is also quite interesting if you like an evil Bella and a ballsy Edward go check that one out too!

I have a few ideas for this story but it needs a lot of development, so please HELP!

Send me a message! Leave me a review!

Thanks!

~Burnsides-Girl~


End file.
